Lady Luck
by Toni Harrison
Summary: Another follow up from me to 3.23 Endgame. Danny narrative. Reflections on a difficult night. Tiny bit of angst. Thanks to all for their fantastic support on the last fic. Hope this doesn't suck too bad. Rated for a tiny bit of bad language.


Title: Lady Luck

Email: A wee bit of angst otherwise just a bit of a narrative post ep of End Game. Surprise surprise:)

Rating: T to Mature for strong language.

Author's Note: So this is my second WaT fic. And firstly I wanted to say a massive massive thankyou to everyone for the really lovely feedback and kind words for Long lost pain. I can't tell you how happy it made me.

Probably even more nervous about this fic than the first. I just wanted to keep writing even if this one turns out to be rubbish! Would very much like to write a longer fic. But very short of ideas at the moment. Anyway, thanks again.

As you can probably tell, this is unbetaed. Therefore any faults with it. Just blame me. :)

And finally the disclaimer. I don't produce the show and none of the characters belong to me. This fic idea is mine though.

Well I have to admit I didn't anticipate my evening ended up like this just less than 6 hours ago.

A bunch of goons leaping out from the back of a van with guns blazing doesn't intend to inspire you with very much at all except something involving your bladder suddenly ceasing it's ability to function properly and you praying to every single god who ever existed and probably many more who never did. Fitz probably prayed to the almighty god of Krispy Kremes. I wouldn't ever knock him for that. I think I probably did too..

It probably last for all of a minute max. In that time though, I can honestly say my life flashed before me probably a couple of hundred times, and Luisa Da Rosa aside it wasn't a pretty sight.

The eruption of noise was followed suddenly be a eerie silence only broken by the distant sound of sirens and running feet and voices close to the car talking quietly and with what seemed like some concern. At least it seemed it was quiet. In retrospect I think my body tuned any sound out to prevent it traumatising me any more or maybe it was the constant sounds of gunfire that deafened me. Maybe a combination of both.

Either way. I was shit scared. I was convinced I was gonna die. Yet I didn't. By some miracle I survived. In tact. Barely a scratch.

As I dared to lift my head up, I glanced over at Fitz. For a moment my heart left my mouth, I knew it had been too easy. No way could both of us have made it out unscathed, not after all that. Fitz's head was bowed into the door and he was pale and unmoving. Although, wait a minute, was that a tremor I saw in his body. No way we couldn't be that lucky, surely he couldn't be alive?

Sure enough as I reached my hand across to shake his shoulder, Fitz practically jumped out of his seat and through the roof of the car. We'd both made it.

As he straightened in the seat, he glanced across at me and we both shook our heads. I think we must have looked at each other another dozen times before it hit us. We really were okay. Sure we were freaked and I don't think either of us'd be going and performing brain surgery that evening given the tremors in our hands and all over our bodies but we were ready to annoy Jack for another day at least.

It was then that the realisation hit and I remembered that we'd had a passenger in our car. I don't know what I expected when I turned around to look at the seat behind Fitz's. I think maybe I thought there'd be nothing left of his head and that blood would be everywhere. There again, the reasoned part of me knew that if that had been the case, there'd be little left of mine and Fitz's either.

So as I turned around and looked, it was no surprise that the seat was empty and the passenger door was wide open. I half laughed I think. But trouble was every time I did that, a half shudder came with it.

I think they call this shock. The paramedics certainly did.

Next thing I knew I was in the back of the ambulance with an oxygen mask over my face and feeling as weak as a newborn baby. The chill hadn't left me either.

I was on my own with the mask , except for the paramedic for about two minutes I guess, then who should come walking by the doors of the ambulance but Fitz. Or Fitz the Hutt or even Fitz the untouchable. Fitz the Brave he says. I could be cruel and tell everyone about him shaking in that car and how his face was whiter than my beautifully laundered even if I do say so myself Armani shirt. I may save that one up for a later night.

One night when we're competing for the same girl. Like that's ever gonna happen. He's toast whenever I'm around and he knows it. Well except for when Sam's around us anyway.

Anyway, so plain old Fitz as I know him came walking by, the Fitz I and every fast food vendor in New York City knows and loves with a doughnut in his hand, and smirks. Makes some wise ass comment then stuffs over half of his doughnut into his mouth and then jumps into the back of the wagon with me.

The smile disappears. He doesn't look quite so cocky now.

We didn't need to say a word. The shuddery breaths we were both making said it all. I honestly don't know how Fitz convinced them all that he didn't need to join me in the back of the wagon on the happy gas. I think his conviction and desire for a doughnut probably helped. I'll try it next time.

At least we have a next time.

The great escape we thought Adisa had engineered for himself never did actually happen. I hope he thought that it had worked right up until the moment they drilled three gunshots into his brain and left him outside a dumpster 12 blocks from where he'd been sprung.

They've got an APB out on those guys now. Thing is Fitz and I can barely remember how we ducked down to avoid getting some unfashionable holes drilled in us, never mind the plates on the van.

Frankly right now in the words of some guy in a book and film that I seem to remember Sam has a penchant for, I don't give a damn. I'm too pleased to be here and able to think about these things.

We heard Jack before we saw him. And his face was probably the most beautiful thing I've seen. Having said that, Fitz's face had been beautiful two minutes after it happened. What can I say shock's a terrible thing.

Jack just jumped into the van and bearhugged me. To be honest, for a minute I didn't think he'd let go. I heard him murmuring something. It sounded like 'Thank God'. I don't know. I had something in my eye at the time.

And Fitz who had moved out of the wagon to make way for Jack stood there next to Sam. When Jack finally pulled away and sat down next to me, I saw a look pass between Sam and Martin. They say it takes a shock, a monumental one usually to make you realise what's good in your life. The look I saw somehow showed that maybe it was our shock that would make them realise that their thing was too good to just give up.

It had been so nearly taken away from them just like that. I'm not exactly Oprah or some great relationship expert. Although actually I'm pretty sure I'm close. But maybe this relationship has a future after all.

Still, they didn't hold hands and cry in each other's arms. Jack was still there. And whatever else can be said about Martin and Sam, they're neither of them the types to rub it in right in front of Jack.

It wasn't the time or the place anyway. We were all just savouring being there, all of us together in tact and safe. Albeit in my case, slightly wigged out on happy gas.

Of course though, we weren't all together. And so for the first time ever in my life, I agreed quite happily to be taken to hospital. Jack, Sam and Martin all seemed delighted to be following behind in Jack's car too.

At the hospital in the cubicle I think maybe I should have jumped off the gurney a lot less fast than I did. As my lurch sideways showed pretty convincingly just what I'd said about feeling perfectly fine to be the lie it was.

I felt a little shaky on my feet but generally I did feel okay though. And I had one thought on my mind only, Not even that kind of thought either. Not yet anyway.

And so after 10 more frustrating minutes of walking around and saying that yes I could see that they were make signs at me with their fingers and yes I could walk in a straight line without collapsing, they let me go upstairs and complete the team.

Of course Viv was still sedated and unconscious but as we all stood outside the room watching over her. We were whole again. Our own family in tact and safe and it felt good.

There'd be difficult times ahead. Viv had a long recovery ahead. And the rest of us we all had our own fair share of bad times to come for sure. But for all that. Martin had Sam. Sam had me. I had Jack. Jack had Viv and we all had each other. That counts for a lot.

Oh and I also have Luisa Da Rosa. My little near death montage lady. The cutest little bookseller in the whole of Manhattan, hell the whole of New York State. Maybe the US of...Nah. Maybe I am still in shock.

I'll sleep well tonight. If I'm allowed. And if not, then I'll sleep well tomorrow and on and on and on.

Cos another Lady seems to have entered my life just tonight. And this Lady's one I wanna keep beside me always.

End.


End file.
